


Take what you need

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Communication, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragonborn (D&D), F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Past Abuse, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardith paused with her hand on the lid of the chest.  "If you're not sure, we don't have to..."</p><p>"It's not that," Vedran tried to explain, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.  He had gotten better at putting his worries into words, but it still wasn't easy, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts into something coherent.  "It just seems like it wouldn't be that satisfying for you."  That still wasn't quite right.  He knew the problem was more about him, his wants and needs, than it was about hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Ardith paused with her hand on the lid of the chest. "If you're not sure, we don't have to..."

"It's not that," Vedran tried to explain, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He had gotten better at putting his worries into words, but it still wasn't easy, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts into something coherent. "It just seems like it wouldn't be that satisfying for you." That still wasn't quite right. He knew the problem was more about him, his wants and needs, than it was about hers. 

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't enjoy it," Ardith told him with a slight smile. "And I'm sure I don't need to tell you that things can still be pleasurable even if they don't lead to an orgasm for all concerned. Besides, you could help me with that afterwards." Her smile faded as she saw that he was still bothered by something. "It's not just that, though, is it?"

"Not just that," Vedran agreed. He knew that she wouldn't think ill of him if he told her what he was feeling, but sometimes he had to remind himself that he was allowed to tell her, that it would actually help. He sighed, and tried again. "It's so focused on me. I can tell myself that it's okay when it's for you or Aleyn. This would be primarily for me, and it's still hard for me to accept that it's all right for me to enjoy something so... so selfish. Not selfish," he amended, "but... self-interested?"

Ardith nodded sympathetically. "You feel guilty at the prospect of taking physical pleasure without giving it in return?"

"It's not really about it being an... exchange," Vedran told her. "It's more that I don't feel entitled to pleasure for its own sake. It's easier for me when it's buried and wrapped up in helping give other people pleasure, and I don't have to look at myself too closely. Then I feel less..." Monstrous. Savage. Bestial. "... less bad," he said at last, weakly.

His wife's claws tapped lightly against the wooden lid. "Would it help if I told you more about why I'm confident I would like it? So you could see that it's for me too?" When Vedran nodded, she opened up the chest and lifted out the harness with its thick ebony shaft attached. He had seen it before, but its size was still surprising, and a little bit daunting as well. The buckles clinked gently against one another as she brought it over and sat down beside him on the bed, holding it on her lap. "I thought it was a joke at first, when I opened the gift. I didn't think it was something we would ever use. But a few months ago, Aleyn and I were talking about it, and he suggested we could try it if I wanted. I was wary at first - I didn't want to do anything wrong, or hurt him. But we took our time as he showed me what would feel good for him, and we both wound up really enjoying it. I liked knowing I could do that for him - it helped to bring us closer together." 

"I'm glad," Vedran said, and meant it - he was always happy, and more than a little relieved, to hear about Ardith and Aleyn's relationship as it developed. It provided continued reassurance that their marriage hadn't been an awful decision, that he hadn't made his partners miserable by bringing them together. Aleyn had told him some of this already, but he hadn't heard as much about it from Ardith's side. "It sounds like you enjoy it for his sake, because he likes it... " He trailed off, looking over at her nervously, leaving the end of his thought unspoken - what if he didn't, couldn't, take pleasure in it the way Aleyn did?

Ardith reached over to take his hand. "I do, but I also enjoy it myself. I was just getting to that part," she added with a hint of a smile. "I like getting that taste of things from a different point of view, imagining what it must be like for you and Aleyn. I know it's not the same, but I can appreciate it anyway. And visually, it looks very appealing," she added a bit more shyly. "I feel sexy when I'm wearing it, and when I have it inside him... I love how he looks, the sounds he makes, and knowing that I'm doing that, I'm the one responsible for it, makes me feel very special." She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before continuing. "If it turns out you don't like it, we'll stop and do something else instead. Because most of my satisfaction comes from sharing that excitement and pleasure - so if we weren't both enjoying it, it wouldn't be worth it for me. Okay?"

Vedran nodded. Although the rational part of his mind knew that was always true - that they could stop anytime they wanted, that it was all right for him to say when something wasn't working for him - it helped to have it reiterated out loud. "It won't be the first time for me, I've tried this before," he found himself telling her, though he didn't provide all the details. "It was a long time ago, though. I... I used to like it then. I hope I still can."

"I hope so too," Ardith said with a smile, shrugging off her lacy peignoir. "So... would you like to help me put this on? It helps to have a second pair of hands." 

Soon enough, with both of them working together, they managed to get all the buckles fastened and straps adjusted comfortably. Vedran still felt nervous, but now it was mingling with a more anticipatory excitement. He could appreciate how lovely his wife looked, admiring the lush curves of her body, the fine gradations of colour of her scales, shading from pale silvery-blue to a darker sapphire to the delicate violet of her blushing cheeks. The unfamiliar arc of the phallus was strange in its contrast, but elegant, gleaming and well-polished, and Vedran forced himself to look at it too, to accept it as part of her beauty, as he would if she was wearing some lovely piece of jewelry. 

"Do you like how it looks?" Ardith asked, letting her hand rest lightly on the shaft. 

"You look so wonderful," Vedran told her. "Kiss?"

She nodded and drew him closer for an embrace. The hard, cool shaft pressed against his stomach as they kissed, allowing him a chance to get used to how it felt against his skin. It was different than the sensation of Aleyn's erection nudging up against him, not hot and yielding and responsive to his touch, and he had a moment's worry that he wouldn't be able to do this, that it would feel too unnatural, too distant from the grounding reality of flesh and blood. It did warm slightly the longer it rested between them, though, and more kisses from Ardith helped him regain his balance.

"How would you like to do this?" Ardith asked after a little while as she began growing more breathless. "Aleyn usually likes to be face-down, so I'm more used to that, but we've tried other ways too, and... I want whatever feels best for you."

"I need to see you," Vedran replied. "Whichever way we do it, I have to be able to look at you." _To remember who I'm with_ , he thought, _to be able to see the love in your eyes and know that everything is all right._

"Okay, so... on your back, then? Or you could be on top," she mused, considering the possibilities.

“On my back,” agreed Vedran after a moment’s thought. Having Ardith in control in that respect would make it easier for him, he hoped - imagining riding her made him blush, but also brought more anxiety at the prospect of being too demanding and greedy, of taking instead of receiving. 

“All right,” said Ardith, smiling as she rolled on top of him, lifting herself up on her elbows. A few kisses later, she was kneeling between his legs, gazing down at him with a mix of affection and desire. “How would you like me to help get you ready?” she asked.

Feeling as though his face might catch fire, Vedran managed to say, “With your fingers, if you can.”

For Ardith, like all dragonborn, using her fingers during sex required a little more care and finesse. Although her claws weren’t razor-sharp, they were more potentially hazardous than a human’s fingernails would be. She tended to keep them filed short and blunt in any case, and was well practiced at avoiding hurting her more fragile partners. With some oil to help ease the way, she was soon working at opening her husband up for the larger tool that would follow. 

Vedran whimpered slightly as she eased a second finger inside him - her digits were thick compared to his own or Aleyn’s, and two was already starting to push his limits. As if reading his mind, or more likely the tension in his body, Ardith paused. “Will you be able to take it?”

With a breathy laugh, Vedran nodded. “I can take Aleyn,” he pointed out, “or even more. I can do this.”

“More than Aleyn?” Ardith arched her brow. “That sounds like a story I’d like to hear sometime. But for now, just relax…” Her free hand stroked his thigh, traveling up to his stomach, then coming back down to rest just above his erection. “Do you want me to touch you here too? Or would that be too much right now?”

“N-no, it would be good… just slow, please?”

“Of course,” she said, and curled her fingers gently around the base of his cock, stroking him lightly. Even such gentle caresses were enough to make him moan and squeeze her fingers tight for a moment before gradually relaxing into the sensation. Ardith continued her slow and teasing touches as she spread him open wider with her other hand. Vedran closed his eyes, trying to relax, but it was better when he could look at her, so he opened them again. She fucked her fingers into him, then drew them out before easing them back inside, deeper this time. Vedran parted his legs wider, pulling them up to spread himself more for her. “That looks nice,” she murmured to him, and hearing her voice helped to relax him still further.

“Now, about this cock of mine,” she said, even as she continued her efforts (Ardith always _was_ good at multi-tasking). “It’s quite big, as I’m sure you're aware, although not as thick as Aleyn’s - I know because we’ve compared them rather closely.”

Vedran’s breath caught as he imagined that scene. “S-someday,” he gasped, “I’d like to see that for myself.” Admitting that he wanted to see his spouses together, or even to fuck them both at once, was easier than it used to be, but it still made his face turn an even deeper shade of red.

Ardith smiled and nodded. “Of course you can. I suspect you’d like to see more than just that, too. Maybe to watch me fuck him, hmm? Or even to help us out by sucking him off while I ream his ass, or kneeling behind me and holding my breasts…” She took her hand away from his dick and cupped one of her heavy tits, playfully rubbing her dark blue nipple as she spoke.

Vedran nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from her. “All of that,” he pleaded, knowing what he must sound like - lustful, deviant, out of control. It was alright, though - his desire wasn’t wrong because it was for the people he loved, who loved him and desired him in return. Thinking of it that way helped him to keep the fear and shame that was always beneath the surface in check. “But right now, I just need you… your cock… inside me.”

"I was just waiting for you to say that," Ardith told him sweetly. Vedran felt a moment of nervous anticipation as her fingers were replaced by the smooth, rounded tip of the phallus. She moved slowly, watching his reactions carefully as she teased his asshole, circling it, sliding in just a little before drawing back again. Vedran moaned, unwilling or unable to beg for more, but needing it desperately. "Aleyn likes to touch himself while I'm sliding inside," she said, and Vedran could picture it so vividly it almost hurt. "Do you want to do that too?"

Vedran shook his head. Even knowing that it would be fine with Ardith - better than fine - he couldn't bring himself to take his own pleasure in hand quite that blatantly. "Can you do it for me?" he asked instead, feeling a little ashamed but also trusting her with his desire. 

"I can try. I don't want to lose focus on what I'm doing, but I'll go slowly. Let me know if anything doesn't feel good, okay Vedran?"

Then she was stroking his cock once more, even as she gradually eased the large cock deeper into him, stretching him open, filling his depths. It was hard, unyielding, artificial-feeling, and for a moment he was dragged unwillingly back to the memory of Jacinthe and the tail she had made him wear to remind him of the animal he truly was. He stared up at the blankness of the ceiling, lost and trembling, until Ardith paused and put her hand to his cheek instead. "Vedran? Is it all right?" 

Her touch drew him back to the present, and he was able to focus his gaze on her once more, to remember where he was and who he was with, and that she loved him, and he loved her. To know that he could say 'no' and ask to stop, if that was what he needed. Realizing that he had that power also let him realize that he _didn't_ want to stop. "It's good," he managed to say, "I just... need you, need you touching me, talking to me, please Ardith, keep me with you..."

With a nod, his wife resumed her steady strokes along the length of his erection, this time also adding a stream of reassuring words. "You're doing so well, Vedran, you look so sexy like this, all spread out for my big cock, I can see how much you need it..." Her sultry voice helped to keep him centered, able to focus on how good it felt right now instead of on the shame and hurt of his past. Soon she was gently rocking her hips back and forth as well, impaling him over and over on the rigid shaft, while he moaned and balled his hands into tight fists to keep himself under what shreds of control he could still muster.

It was best, he found, when he concentrated on her, watching the eager smile on her face, the way her heavy breasts moved with each stroke, the lightly-textured touch of her scaled hand against his sensitive skin. The sensations of being penetrated could be overwhelming if he focused too much on them, but he could let them serve as a backdrop to the rest of their lovemaking, let them gradually build and flow through his body until they finally became so intense that he couldn't do anything but accept them. "More," he pleaded, looking up at her with wide, wild eyes.

Ardith braced herself on the headboard so that she could thrust into him harder, letting loose of his cock in order to do so, and Vedran, without letting himself think too deeply about what it meant, took up her former position, wrapping his hand around himself. It only took a few quick jerks before he was soaring, breaking through the dark clouds to the clear sunlight above, free and perfectly happy for a few brief moments. When he came back to land, Ardith was stroking his chest as she lay smiling beside him. 

"I hope that felt as amazing as it looked," was the first thing she said.

Vedran could only nod weakly, draping an arm over her hip as he rolled to face her. "Incredible," he mumbled. "D'you need a hand taking it off...?" he asked, before realizing that there were no straps beneath his hand.

"It's easier to remove than to put on," she replied with a smile. "I already took care of that." She leaned in to nip lightly at his neck, holding him closer. "Do you want to sleep now?"

There was no weight of implied obligation behind her words, but Vedran shook his head nevertheless, and kissed her cheek. "I want to do that for you too. Well, not exactly that, but you know what I mean."

Ardith chuckled and nodded. "I get the idea." She turned onto her back, settling more comfortably with him nestled into the curve of her arm. At moments like this he was still struck by just how magnificently large she was, impressed by the beautiful, generous curves of her body, and by just how far he had to stretch his arm to reach down between her already-parted thighs. He found her drenched to the touch, and she gave a little shiver as he sought out her clit, which pulsed eagerly beneath his fingers.

"That's it, oh, yes," she gasped as he rubbed her with slow, firm strokes. Soon her hips were rocking in the same steady rhythm, and she turned her face towards his for more kisses, which he provided to the best of his ability. He wished he didn't still have so many issues about giving her oral sex - he knew she would enjoy it, maybe even more than this, but it was something he still struggled with, and right now it was easier to just use his fingers and save his mouth for kissing and nipping at her lips and throat and breasts.

Ardith moaned, her body hitching beneath his fingers. "Do you want them inside you?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly. His strokes increased in speed before he slid down further and plunged two fingers inside her as far as he could reach from this angle. She could take more, he knew first-hand, but for the moment all he was able to manage were a few short thrusts before she cried out and all but dragged him by the wrist back to her clit, showing him what she needed when words failed her at last. He worried for a second that he'd done something wrong, but her surging, joyful cries told him otherwise. A few more swift, circling touches were all it took to send her into a paroxysm of shudders that left her spent and trembling when they finally subsided.

"I love you, Vedran," was the first thing she managed to say afterwards.

"I love you too," he told her, snuggling in close once more, comforted by her warmth. "I... I hope that was what you wanted."

"It was. I'm sorry I told you one thing and then changed my mind and didn't let you know first," she told him, nuzzling him affectionately. "I couldn't quite manage to say, so I just..." 

"No, it was all right," Vedran assured her. "I liked that you took what you needed."

"I liked it when you did too." Ardith's claws brushed gently down his side, making him shiver. The blankets weren't too far to reach, fortunately, and soon they were bundled up together, Vedran once again safe in the crook of her arm. There would have been a time not too long ago when he would have felt guilty and ashamed of what he'd done, if he had been able to do it at all. But now he could push any lingering worries aside and accept that he'd taken his own needs into his own hands, and it was fine, it hadn't ruined things at all. Ardith wasn't upset with him; in fact she'd enjoyed it. Maybe his wounded heart was finally coming to understand that taking pleasure with the ones he loved, however he did it, wasn't wrong anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
